Final Goodbye?
by Luniper
Summary: Naruto is leaving to train with Jiraiya, Hinata is none to happy about this? What can she do though? Everything starts to take a turn for the better maybe worse when Naruto discovers a letter.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was walking around, headed towards no particular direction. Her head was filled with thoughts of Naruto. She knew he was leaving to train with Jiraiya any day now. Just the thought of not seeing Naruto for three years made her want to faint. Three years without the boy who first gave her hope. The boy she lived to impress, to never let down. The one who taught her to never give up. She actually held a letter now talking about Naruto and how great he was, how much he had affected her. She knew she would never give this letter to Naruto. She wanted to write how she felt, she thought everything would be easier this way. It was nice to have the option that she could always give it to him, although she knew she never would.

Hinata stopped for a moment and took a deep breath wanting to calm herself down but as she did a strong wind blew and with it flew the letter she held in her hands. She watched the letter fly away into someone else's hands, who else's but Naruto's.

She ran to him hoping with all her heart he would not open it and read it.

"N-Naruto-kun c-can I have that letter back, p-please?" She said nervously, blushing like crazy.

"This letter? It's yours?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes."

"who is this letter for anyways Hinata? Is it a love letter?" Naruto said teasingly.

"N-No, Naruto-kun. Can I have it back now?" Hinata said in panic, while playing nervously around with her fingers.

Then she saw as Naruto held the letter up high above her. "Hinata tell me what's in it and I'll give it back to you!" Naruto said jokingly. But of course Hinata didn't know this and her panic rose even more.

"N-Naruto-kun."

"I'm joking Hinata! I'm not that mean! Here you go. So is it a love letter?" he said carefully handing it back to her.

"N-no…"she said softly, thinking she had to get out of there quick. on tell me! I thought we were friends! Is it for Kiba?"

"No, Naruto-kun. I-it's not a love letter."

"Aw.…is it for me, Hinata?" but as Naruto said those words she fainted.

"Hinata!! I was joking!! Why do you always faint when I talk to you!?"

"Great Hinata what am I going to do with you?" he said picking her up. He noticed she had dropped the letter, he bent down to pick it up and put it in his pocket. Naruto carried her to the Hyuga's, not knowing where else to take her. He saw Neji there and Neji's only words were, "Again?"

All Naruto could do was nod. Neji told him to take her up to her room. He did just that. Naruto had never see Hinata's room before, he found her room to be big and very simple. Nothing about it really stood out, it seemed to be just like her. He laid her down on her bed. He was walking out of the room when her felt something drop out of his pocket. It was the letter.

Naruto reached down to pick it up and found that it had dropped open but he stopped just as he was about to pick it up. The letter had his name on it.

"What the hell!" Naruto said. He continued to pick it up. He held the letter shakily in his hand, afraid to read on more. But he did eventually finish it, his eyes widened not really knowing what to think. _Is this some kind of joke?_, he thought to himself. _I was only kidding about it being a love letter_, he thought perplexed by the note. Naruto then laughed nervously and as he headed out the door he put the note on her dresser.

Hinata couldn't really like me, he thought to himself. He headed out of the Hyuga place and started walking around aimlessly lost in his thoughts. He sighed.

"At least I know why she didn't want me to read it." he said to himself.

"Read what?" Naruto heard a voice say. that voice he could always recognize, the one he held dear.

"Sakura-chan!! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Naruto but shouldn't you be getting ready for tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah I'm ready! Actually it's today! Jiraiya changed the day. I'm leaving in a couple of hours."

"What!? That soon?…so what are you gonna do?"  
"I might as well find Jiraiya, to tell you the truth I'm a bit confused right now. Sakura-chan…I've been meaning to talk to you…."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Well, I love you Sakura-chan!" Naruto blurted out. Naruto knew she knew this. He just wanted to say this, he thought of Hinata when he had though. Sakura responded with a laugh. "Naruto still the same aren't you? Naruto you know-

"I know Sakura, I know. Sasuke. I know. I just wanted to say that. I promise you, I'll bring Sasuke back. I will and you can count on that! Believe it!"

Sakura laughed. "Of course Naruto. Thank you!" Naruto saw her eyes light up at the mention of Sasuke's name but at the same time dull down_. I'll bring him back, that's one thing you can count on, _Naruto thought. _False hope is one thing I don't give!_

"Well, goodbye Naruto! If I don't see later today then well… I wish you good luck!" She said smiling.

"Ah, Sakura-chan….Thanks but you know I don't need luck!"

Sakura just laughed at this remark. She would expect no less of him. She waved goodbye and was on her way.

All this time Naruto could not help but think of Hinata. He had given her hope? How would he have responded if Hinata just said "I love you!" to him? Would he even take her seriously and just laugh it off like Sakura. He didn't know. What if Sakura had told him, "I Love you Naruto." He just laughed at the possibility, there was no chance of that happening. In fact he thought there was greater chance in Hinata saying that to him. How exactly did he feel about Hinata? This he could not answer neither. So much to think about and only a few hours before he had to leave. Naruto just sighed. He really didn't know if Hinata liked him for a fact. It was just a letter, it could have been a joke.

"Yeah, just a joke." Naruto decided to head back to see Hinata. He had to set things straight. He just couldn't leave like this. He had to know. He walked to the Hyuga's and found Neji outside along with another guy that seemed to resemble Neji.

"Hi Neji. Is Hinata better?"

"Yes she is. She is up in her room of you want to see her."

Naruto just nodded and said, "Thanks." He went to Hinata's room. He stood outside her door for a couple minutes. _Why am I so nervous? I mean this is nothing, its just a friendly chat between friends, that and nothing more. Nothing more. _He tried to console himself with those thoughts. He raised his hand up to knock on her door but just as he did Hinata opened up the door. He was staring her straight in the face.

"N-N-Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" she said blushing.

"Oh me? Haha I just wanted to see if you were ok! I guess you are." Naruto said a bit nervously, but Hinata could not detect it for she was to preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"Oh. Uh…I heard you were leaving tomorrow…" She said softly with a slight tone of sadness.

"Oh, actually…It's today…um...in a couple of hours…J-

"What?!" Hinata said suddenly, with a different tone of voice, that surprised both her and Naruto. She immediately blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Uh….Well, to answer your question….Jiraiya thought it would be better to get a head start or something like that. You know me I wasn't paying much attention!" he said scratching the back of his head.

"That's soon…"

"Yeah…it is…But you know the sooner I go the more time I have to get stronger even though if it is just by a day."

"Well good luck Naruto."

"Thanks Hinata! You're a great friend, you know I want to-

There was a sudden breeze the blew from Hinata's open window. It had knocked down the letter that Naruto had put on Hinata's dresser besides Naruto's feet. Instinctively Naruto bent down and picked it up. It reminded him of why he was here in the first place, _its now or never, _he thought. He handed her the note.

"Hinata…Wha-…well…ok…what would you do if I told I loved you right now?"

Hinata's heart began to race faster and faster. She wanted to say, " I would say, _"I love you too, Naruto-kun. That would be the greatest thing someone has ever said to me." _She knew she just couldn't just say that.

"W-why?" was all she could think to respond with, without giving anything away.

"Well….I guess that…what I'm trying to say is…its just that…I read the note Hinata. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it just fell. I wanted to know if it was true. All those things you said."

Hinata remained silent. She was surprised that she hadn't fainted by now. She thought she would faint at the previously asked question but she didn't and now….She blushed slightly but not as much as she did before. For the first time she sighed. _Its not like I didn't expect him to find out, but like this? _She didn't say anything, she just looked up at Naruto.

"Hinata? Um…is it true? I just need to know, please?"

Hinata still remained silent. _Might as well tell him, what harm could it do? I can't though, I can't_, she thought to herself. She wasn't panicking which she thought was strange. Why was she so calm?

"Yes, its true its all true! Naruto I love you!" she said without even thinking. It was now that she had started talking panicking, her heart raced faster and faster. She fainted. Naruto had caught her in his arms.

"Not again, Hinata. Not again, " was all Naruto could say. Her confirmation didn't make things easier for him, it only made it harder. What was he supposed to say, he had brought it upon himself. He had wanted to know and she had responded. He carried her to her bed and laid her down. He sighed as he did.

"Hinata what am I going to do with you?" he said softly. He thought back to Sakura and what he had said to her, at her response to him. It was as if she didn't care; no it wasn't that she didn't care. She was used to Naruto. Sakura would never see him that way; not as long as Sasuke was around, _never. _He made a promise to her and that he would keep it no matter what. He cared about Sakura and could not see her with that same look on her face when Sasuke left. He wanted her to smile again, like she did before. She still did now but it just wasn't the same. He sighed. It was unlike him to think this much about things. He looked at Hinata who lay on the bed she looked so peaceful just lying there. He should just give up on Sakura, he knew she would always be stuck on Sasuke. What had kept him going all this time to think that he would have a chance with her? Of course Naruto had gone on a date with Sakura but the date had to do with Sasuke. Talk about _false hope._

Hinata was a nice girl. He thought back to the chunin exams where she had faced Neji, when he told her not to give up. Was that what she meant by giving her hope? He didn't know. He wanted to ask her so much more, but he couldn't. At least not under the current circumstances. He decided to stay with her until she was conscious. _That should give me time to straighten this out, _he thought. He walked over to where Hinata had fainted and dropped the letter which he picked up now. He reread it over and over again almost as if wanting to memorize it. Time passed as Naruto was preoccupied by his many thoughts. Hinata soon opened her eyes slightly, saying, "N-Naruto-kun?" She was still a bit dazed.

"Hinata…you passed out again. Are you ok now?"

Hinata only nodded remembering what had happened. What was she supposed to know? Should she just act normal? But after what had happened how could she? It was simply impossible for her. She sat up suddenly looking down on the floor, she had to get out of here. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as Naruto, not after what just happened.

"Hinata, you sure your alright?" Naruto asked a bit worried.

_Maybe it was all just a dream, _thought Hinata. _Yeah a dream. _But that possibility was soon drained away when Naruto asked bluntly, "Hinata what did you mean when you said I gave you hope?"

Hinata sighed and something took over her and she said, "Uh….well….You…, " She took a deep breath and went on, "You gave me courage, you taught me to stand up for myself. You made me believe in myself. You don't know this but you were always there for me. _Always. _Back in the academy I was amazed by how you never gave up, your perseverance. I admired that. I admired you. When the Chunin exams came…you gave me real hope. I-I didn't give up on fighting Neji because of you. I know it may not seem like much to you, but those few words that you said to me….they….they were everything to me…" She blushed really hard right after saying this, she felt a bit light headed. Naruto remained silent and looked up at Hinata. Hinata avoided his gaze.

"…Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner Hinata? How long have you felt like this?"

"A long time….since the academy….I couldn't tell you, I just couldn't. You like Sa-

"All this time you've remained silent? Why?"

"Because….Its no big deal…You really like Sakura…and as long you were there that was fine with me."

"_Liked…_"

"What?"

"_Liked _Sakura as in _used to_. Surprising, right? I still don't understand….."

"There is nothing to understand Naruto. I just want to thank you. Thank you for being there for me! For giving me courage even now. I probably wouldn't be able to say this to you…And now…maybe you should be leaving getting ready to leave. I'm sure its almost time, isn't it?"

This caught Naruto by surprise, it was almost as if she was kicking him out. Even someone like Naruto could sense the change in her attitude. She was different. Naruto found himself not moving where he was. He felt like he should do something but he didn't know what he should do. He just laughed.

"You want to get rid of me Hinata? Is that it?"

"No, Naruto of course not. But you have things to do and I have things I need to do. It's all for the best."

"But Hinata I-

"I think it might be getting late, maybe you should-

"Hinata I don't understand you! I mean come o-

"Naruto-kun like I said before there is nothing to understand. Everything is quite simply actually. It easier for me if you just leave now, please."  
"Hinata! But I think...I might…I…I-

"Please leave."

"But-but- I

Hinata got up from her bed and pushed Naruto out the door. _Its all for the best. _She smiled as she closed the door on him. As soon as that door was closed she fell to her knees and tears stung her eyes. This can't be, she thought. He can't be leaving. She remained calm in front of him, that's all she wanted to do. Naruto didn't give her enough courage to help her thought what was going to happen next.

"Thank You, Naruto-kun!" she said softly.

"Your welcome...Hinata-_chan"_

Hinata looked up from the floor and found Naruto there. The door was wide open. How could she not notice he had opened the door? What was wrong with her? Naruto could not see Hinata like this. She looked away from him.

"Naru-

"Hinata, you know I can't leave without saying good bye." He went down on his knees right next to Hinata and smiled. "Come on, why you crying? It's all for the best. Be happy Hinata!"

"G-goodbye, Naruto-kun!"

"Hm….Hinata cheer up a bit! It's not like I'm never coming back! I will, I can promise you that! You know I Never go back on my word!"

She laughed a bit. "When?"

"I…well to tell you the truth, I don't know…maybe in about three years…"  
Hinata eyes saddened. _Three years? That seems like forever, s_he thought.

"But time flies Hinata! It really does, so before you know it I'll be here!"

Hinata knew time would never go fast enough for her. She forced a smile and looked at Naruto. She was never going to see him again, not until three years. What was she going to do? With those thoughts, she started crying even more. She had no more courage, she was showing weakness in front of him.

"I-I

"Hinata, calm down everything is going to be alright. Trust me." He put his arm around Hinata in an effort to cheer her up. _She is so warm, _he thought. This still didn't change anything.

"Your going to be late to meet Jiraiya, you should go now." She said crying a bit less. _I have to be strong_, she thought.

"Jiraiya can wait. He always keeps me waiting its about time I kept him waiting. Hinata I can't leave you like this."

"Yes, you can. Now go." There were only dry tears on her face now. _A shinobi never shows his/her true feelings. _Naruto remained silent and for the first time thought about what he was going to say next. He just sat there on his knees. Why did Hinata want him to go so bad? He, of course being Naruto didn't understand.

**Authors Note:**

**This is first part to my one-shot, well it really isn't a one shot then now is it? I wanted to see if i should finish it? So tell me, please? Its also long so I thought i would cut it a bit!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata, if I told you I would stay just for you, what would you do?"

Hinata looked taken back by the question, what reason would he have to ask that?

"…N-nothing. Nothing at all Naruto-kun."

"What?"

"You should go that's what you want to do, right? To get stronger, to become the best, to become Hokage one day. If I were to stop you that would put all your dreams at a stop. I could never do that to you, not after so much you've done for me."

"Thanks Hinata. I wouldn't expect any less from you, you always think about others. I guess all I have to say now is goodbye."

"Goodbye Naruto-kun." She said smiling. He smile back and hugged her which caught Hinata by surprise. Don't faint, was all Naruto could think. But of course it was natural that Hinata would faint. It might be easier this way, Naruto thought as he carried Hinata bridal style to her bed. He lay her down gently and smiled as he saw her there. So peaceful. So quiet. He could hear her breathing. Everything was calm now.

"Goodbye Hinata." He whispered softly and existed her room. If only he had one more day. He tried to put Hinata out of his head and focus on finding Jiraiya. _Of course finding that perv shouldn't be hard_, he thought. Naruto walked to the most likely place he would be, the women's bath. He spotted him with some binoculars in one hand and with the other slowly opening the door as to not alert the women.

"Pervy Sage!!! Should we be going now!" Naruto yelling at him.

"No! Naruto! What have I-

He was cut off by the high-pitched screams of girls. They shut the door. Smack. Right into Jiraiya's face. He was now bleeding from his nose but surely the cause wasn't just because his face met the door. He grinned for a while but then turned his attention back to Naruto causing a serious face.

"Naruto! What have I told about interrupting my research! I was right in the middle of it also! Haven't you learned by now?"

"Whatever Pervy Sage! You'll have enough time for that later! Shouldn't we be leaving!?"  
"Wow, Naruto you're a little more impatient than usual, aren't you? Well, Get your stuff and I'll meet you at the village entrance. I have to take care of some stuff first." He said while looking over his shoulder and grinning.

Naruto just nodded and headed back to his home. He gathered his belongings and looked around the empty room. Everything came back to him, memories flooding his head. _Sasuke. Sakura. Kakashi_. He would never see them for a while. He would leave everyone behind…including _Hinata_. Everyone that ever meant something to him would be gone. He saw a picture of himself, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. It reminded him of how everything used to be. He smiled and left the picture alone as he walked out he took one last look and turned off the lights. He shut the door, knowing he couldn't go back.

He walked to the village entrance occasionally being stopped by friends to say goodbye and wish him good luck.

Hinata slowly opened here eyes. Naruto was gone. Had it all been a dream? She looked at the floor and saw the note. It wasn't. He is probably gone by now, Hinata thought with immense sadness. She got up and walked out of her room. He can't be gone. He can't. He can't, was all she cold think of this moment.

"Hey Hinata." She heard a voice say. She turned her head to see who it was. Neji.

"Oh hi! Neji."

"He is about to leave. I saw him on my way here, I said goodbye. He is probably at the village gate by now." He finished saying then walked away from her. _He is still here? _She walked faster. She had to see him one last time. With a lot of running into people and profusely apologizing she managed to get there. She hid behind a building and slowly peeked her head out to look at Naruto. She couldn't let him see her. Of course she was very experienced in this field, she did this way too often.

"Hey Hinata!" a voice suddenly said which surprised Hinata very much. She turned and saw Sakura standing there.

"h-hi Sakura." She said nervously.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh, um…ok-Wait is that Naruto?" she said as she focused her attention away from her. She continued on to say, "Hey it is! Is he leaving already? Hey Hinata were you going to say bye to him?"

"N-n-no I didn't even notice him." She said quickly.

"Well, then bye." Sakura said giving her an odd look.

Sakura walked towards Naruto. Last time she was going to see him before he left.

"Hey Naruto! Leaving?"

"Just waiting for Jiraiya! He should be here anytime now!"

"Well, Naruto….Goodbye! I wish you well!"

"Thanks Sakura-chan. Don't worry , I'll be fine! Come one after all I have Pervy Sage with me!"

Sakura laughed nervously. He is one of the sannin, everything should be fine. Just fine. She still couldn't help but worry. "Still Naruto be careful!"

"I will, don't worry about a thing!" Naruto said trying to reassure her.

Poof. A cloud of smoke appeared next to them. "Hey guess who is here!" It was Jiraiya.

"About time! I was waiting for ever!"

"Stop exaggerating! I'm here at least! You should be grateful!!"

"Yeah, yeah…well I guess this is goodbye, Sakura-chan."

"Yes, it most certainly is…."She said softly. She smiled knowing it was for the best.

"Goodbye!"

"Yes goodbye…oh wait I just remembered!"

"What wrong?"

"I was going to ask Hinata something early but I forgot, I hope she is still there, it was only a couple minutes ago! I'm sorry Naruto I have to go! Goodbye!" she said and she began running back towards the direction of Hinata.

"Hinata?" Naruto repeated. _I can't leave like this! _He ran after Sakura.

"Naruto where you going?!" Jiraiya yelled after him.

"I'll be back in a few Pervy Sage!!" he yelled back. Jiraiya just laughed and thought what did he forget to go to the bathroom or something? _What's wrong with this boy? Ah…to be young again…._

Sakura surprisingly found Hinata still there, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Naruto.

"Naruto, shouldn't you get going?"

"No, wait not yet!" he said panting.

"Listen Naruto…I know you-

"This isn't about you Sakura-chan, not this time at least." He said while looking a Hinata who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He smiled at her

"Hinata! Please don't faint! Please don't!! Hear me out for a bit, will you?" He grabbed her by her by the shoulders and stared straight into her eyes. Hinata looked at her fingers, not being able to bare looking at him. Her heart beat faster. What could he possibly have to say to her? She should be leaving now, _he should be leaving now. _She was afraid she would break down right there like she did before.

"Hinata, look up at me will you?" He said while moving her head up, so now she was staring him in the eyes again. She blushed deeply, moving her eyes down.

"Hinata, please?"

She slowly looked back up at him, her eyes met his bright blue eyes. That moment was forever their's to keep. That split second, may have been short, but for them….it seemed eternal. It was something unexplainable, that they both knew but had no words for. This was what comforted Hinata, she strangely felt calm…relaxed….she looked back at him, waiting for his words.

"…Well, Hinata this isn't very easy for me…so guess I'll just come out and say it…I well-I just wanted you to know that-well…it seems like you've been there for me when I needed someone the most. I remember on my way to the Final chuunin exams you were there, you helped me calm down-well you know its so funny how you really like someone but so easily you can get over them...and well you realize the person you should really like and that you now like-that they have always been right there. Right in front of eyes, but sometimes your just too blind…to foolish to see…to realize-well, what I'm trying to say Hinata is that I…I-I like you!"

Hinata was in shock, she surely had to be dreaming, this couldn't be happening. It just couldn't, it was so…so…surreal.

"N-n-

"Hold on, Hinata, I know its not the best time to tell you this and all considering the circumstances and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry that I didn't find this out sooner…If I could stay...I would but I can't and I'm sorry for that, I really am."

"Don't be Naruto-kun. Don't be." She said softly to him.

"Well, Hinata I guess all there is to say now is goodbye."

She smiled. He just had to be leaving today, just her luck. "Goodbye Naruto-kun. I'll remember you always!"

"wow, Hinata you make it sound like I'm never coming back! Believe me, I am and I will! You can count on that! I'll be back Hinata! Don't worry about it!"

She nodded. Naruto then pulled her into a tight hug. Hinata then fainted in his arms. "Aw, no Hinata not this again!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh though. Naruto then noticed Sakura standing there. He had forgotten all about her. She stood there with a shocked look on her face.

"Don't look so surprised Sakura-chan! Are you just going to stand there? Help me out here!"

Sakura realizing what Naruto just said reached out to help with Hinata.

"Can you get her back to her home, Sakura? Please?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Sure Naruto."

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Naruto…just come back please…" she said softly.

"What is it with you people of course I'm coming back! Trust me I'll be back in no time! Make sure Hinata is okay for me, will you?"

"Sure, Naruto, sure…just remember we are all going to be waiting. _She_ is going to be waiting. " Sakura said as she glanced at Hinata. Naruto stared at Hinata for a couple minutes. This was all happening to fast if only he had more time.

"Well, I think goodbye then! I think I should get going now."

Naruto looked at Sakura and Hinata for a minute or so, taking in what he was leaving behind. It was all for the best though, something he had to do. He took a deep a breath, waved goodbye and head back towards the village gate. He walked with each step knowing he couldn't turn back, this was it. _Goodbye to the village. It wasn't a final goodbye though, it couldn't be._ It was more of a see you later. See you tomorrow. _See you in three years._

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who reveiwed the first part! So thanks! Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
